


Dreams

by jajafilm



Series: Sweet Dreams [8]
Category: Life on Mars (UK), Svět pod hlavou (TV)
Genre: 1982, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Execution, Nightmares, The Eastern Bloc, Time Travel, hopelessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: Even the heroes have nightmares.Sometimes the dream provides comfort, while reality is a nightmare.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> “Svět pod hlavou" is probably not as well-known as other titles from this series “Sweet Dreams”, but it is a Czech series inspired by the British "Life on Mars" series. The main hero policeman Filip Marvan is knocking down the car, then he is in the coma and he dreams that he is in 1982.
> 
> Humorous music video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MKNqcCNftRM

#  Dreams

 

 

“It's time,” a guard growled.

“Strange, but I'm not afraid,” said Martin Plachý. “I think it's because I think it's more like a way out of this ass of the world. It's ridiculous. A state that hates me and thinks I'm a spy and a traitor... will give me the key to get out of here.”

“Fuck you, I wouldn't help you escape, and obviously your capitalist buddies don't care of you as well as me. I'm not leading you to escape; I'm leading you to execution,” the guard rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, to my execution,” Plachý nodded and sarcastically grinned. “When I was shot at the border, I saw the future. In 2016 the one from which Filip came. Polity is also worth the shit, maybe a little different, but people have better live. There is plenty of everything in stores. No slogans: _There is no paper, no inserts, what do women put between the legs?_ At the time is cleaner air and the phones which people can put in their pockets and can call anywhere... Yeah, and of course the internet! Internet is great thing, invisible library, just tap on the phone that fits into your pocket, a few words and in a moment you know almost anything about everything.”

“Dreams,” the guard growled. The prisoner was crazy. He hated fools.

“Yes, a dream, of course. But it came to me more real than this nightmare.”

**Author's Note:**

> “There is no paper, no inserts, what do women put between the legs?” In its original wording, this sentence is: “Není papír, nejsou vložky, co si ženy dají mezi nožky?“ This is an allusion and reference to the miserable situation in which were The Eastern Bloc countries in 1982. Along with other deficiencies and common poverty... the fact is that there weren't in shops some important items, including things like toilet paper and inserts. And because the Czech nation is sarcastic, a lot of humorous slogans have arisen for this bad situation.


End file.
